Atra Astrum
General Information Current active members: 32 Resident Server: EU PvP Guild Contact: Lone (Leader), Deioth (Senior Officer), Coldpain (Officer), Seraphial (Officer) and Shiroken (Officer). Guild Website: Atra Astrum Guild Forum: Atra Astrum Forum IRC-Channel: #atraastrum-guild @quaknet.org Join via webchat. Voice communication: Teamspeak 3.x.x Additional Information Guild Size: Our goal is to have a stable core of around 30 members (excluding the leadership) before the European retail is released. After the game is launched, we will determine the amount needed to additionally recruit on what the end-game demands of our guild. We will recruit as necessary since our aim is to beat all of TERA's endgame. Server choice: What we know for certain is that we will be rolling on a European PvP server. On which server specifically is yet to be decided, as the names aren't known yet. It will be determined on what our allies prefer and on what the community will decide, and of course on what our own members want. Voice communication: We use the Teamspeak 3 as our way to voice communicate with one another. It is essential for guilds to have a voice communication server in order to coordinate groups of people more effectively and easily. It also adds a more personal feeling when hearing other people’s voices and strengthens the member’s bonds. Guild background Our name: The name Atra Astrum originates from 2 combined words "Dark" (Atra), "Star" (Astrum). We picked this name as we would roll on the faction "Asmodians". The meaning of Dark Star refers to that Asmodians live in shadow on their part of the planet, so should they look up into the sky they would see a dark star instead of a bright star. That's how our name took shape and Lonelia decided to keep the name for TERA as it sounds good and flows of the tongue nicely. The background of the name is irrelevant for TERA. Its creation: Atra Astrum was originally setup as an Aion guild (hence the word "legion" in our domain name as guilds where called "legions" in Aion). Lonelia created Atra Astrum together with a few people he met during the "open" beta of Aion residing on the PvP server Perento. Its prosperity: As a guild we grew slowly in numbers (as many players preferred to join guilds that took little effort to join), but regardless we managed to place ourselves as one of the more dominate guilds on the server, even though we only had half the number of members compared to other guilds. With other guilds we captured fortresses and thrived in PvP. Slowly we became more and more known on the server as we rapidly moved up on the server ladder, but the future didn't hold good news. Its death (Aion): The fall of Atra Astrum was quite unexpected, our members were happy with how we were growing and morale was high. Ironically it only took a broken pc part of the guild master's pc to stop the functioning of our guild. We had officers capable of taking over while the guild master was missing in action, but their inexperience in leadership caused a lot of tension within the guild. Without the proper people to lead any guild will fall apart very easily. Zealous Iniquity's involvement: Eventually the pc was fixed and our GM decided to play Aion again, but he knew through contacts on msn that there wouldn't be an Atra Astrum left. So he joined Zealous Iniquity to be able to play Aion, it didn't last long though, Aion already began dying out and TERA came into the picture. When the GM of Zealous Iniquity decided to quit Aion, so did Lonelia and together with a handful of people from Zealous Iniquity re-established Atra Astrum in May 2010. Atra Astrum re-establishment What we have been doing: We have found allies amongst other guilds, Project Machina led by Machina a friend of ours who also played with us on the Aion server Perento. Our alliance didn't come as a surprise seeing as both leaders already formed a past with each other. Some of us have taken part in the Korean Open Beta to get our first glimpse of TERA. We gained valuable experience from playing this version of the game and we personally think it will make us able to provide a more accurate feedback about the European version of the game, which will hopefully improve the game further. After the Korean Open Beta a few of those who played it also decided to play the Korean Retail of TERA. One of our Officers has setup a community driven guild Codex, although created and maintained by our officers Codex is not affiliated with Atra Astrum. Here is an explanation of Codex by its co guild master, Deioth: “Codex is a neutral guild where people can join to group up and socialise on the Korean retail server – Mystel (미 스텔). It is neutral as we do not associate it to Atra Astrum, or use it for promotion. Codex was made with the initial help of Atra Astrum and Project Machina officers, however it must mentioned that most of its success also comes from all players who helped me gathering up the community. This grouping guild was very successful, always being maxed out with 300 members. A secondary guild for alts, named Xedoc, was also formed later. The guild helped many people enjoy the Korean Retail, and it was a great experience organising it”. We have taken part in the First European Closed Test Session organised by Frogster with multiple members playing different classes streamed live on own3d.tv. The streaming got a lot of unexpected public support in the process. The guild members who participated in this test have written their feedback in a report and we compiled them in a single report stretching to just over 80 pages and 22,000 words. We forwarded this report to Frogster which we hope will further improve everybody's playing experience when the game is officially launched. What are we currently doing? Currently we are preparing for the next CPE, to optimise the testing of the Western TERA release. We are also busy updating various guild related subjects. Furthermore, we also have some plans in the making that we will announce to the public when we have finalized them. Our members enjoy playing together and they do so in League of Legends, Starcraft 2 and on our very own Minecraft server. Lastly our off-topic forum is full of entertaining topics for people to read and participate in. So who are we? We are a guild with a competitive mentality. Our aim is to become a top ranking guild in every aspect of TERA's endgame be it PvE or PvP. We maintain a healthy and friendly environment for our members to stay in. Atra Astrum should be seen as an online family for games. Here are some of the qualities we value in people’s personality; dedication, loyalty, discipline and being able to joke around. As a result, we have 4 guidelines which we highly emphasise. *Be friendly to your Fellow Guild mates, problems should be resolved in a mature manner. *Represent the guild in a mature and positive way in the world of TERA. *Be an active player and participate in organised Guild events. *Respect your Guild Master, his officers and your fellow guild members. Our Motto: Quality over Quantity Contacts: Guild Master: Lone Officers: Coldpain, Deioth, Seraphial and Shiroken The easiest way to contact anybody from us is by either contacting him or her in-game, through IRC or by going to the official European Forum by Frogster and PM us there. Lastly, we wish everybody an enjoyable time when playing TERA and we thank you for taking the time to read about our guild, and being interested in it. .